Longing
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Is an atrocious feeling, eat us inside out, and Maxine is experiencing that! Will she cope with her nostalgia, or perish? Read to discover! One-Shot Story!


Rated** K**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ThunderCats, just the OC, and the PLOT.

* * *

_Some of you say why I like Maxine so much, well I'll tell you..._

_Maxine represents the people who fight against a terrible disease, Cancer, mainly some relatives of mine who suffered from that illness, some won and others perished._

_It's my way of honoring them._

_She is an ordinary human being with her weaknesses, strengths, does not have superpowers, is just herself!_

_Why such stories... well... the fault it's from my muse ok?_

_Now let's go on with the summary..._

_Sometimes we miss someone and suffers from that, and Maxine is no exception, the Mutants and Mumm-Ra will try something her and the ThunderCats._

_So how about read the chapter folks?_

* * *

**Longing**

A lone figure is on the edge of a lake right next to the Cat's Lair, throwing rocks at the water, there's a lot to think about...

Think a lot of her new friends, including Panthro her mate, and not only... Despite considering them family, there is a kind of emptiness in her heart, she misses her family so much, left it In the year 2018 of the 21st Century.

That solitary figure looks a lot at the horizon, remembering the family and all the moments who had spent, good and bad, and she throws a tear... But behind that tear follow many others and falls to the ground weeping all the pain that the Longing can cause, for it is an atrocious feeling for her, for she has no means to visit them or so little travel in time.

"Aunt Josie... Uncle Robbie, I miss you so much! " The tears keep rolling over the face in great quantity, "if I... Could say that I am well and in good health... " She's still crying, lying on the grass.

At the Cats Lair...

"Lion-O, you don't know where Maxine is?" Panthro question visibly concerned, "Maxine said that she needed to clear out a little." Informs Lion-O, Panthro lets out a sigh, "she has been very distant and sad..." That statement makes Panthro even more concerned, "she wants a child, and I can't give it to her!

Must be sad because she can't get pregnant! " Lion-O beckons, "That's not it, I feel something else!" Panthro is amazed, "how so Lion-O? What do you know? " The young Lord only says, "I don't know either, but I feel she's very sad!" The panther is worried, "I need to be by her side if there is something that disturbs her I want to be with her!" Lion-O just says, "Try the lake, usually goes there!" Panthro takes the cue and goes to Maxine.

When Lion-O is again alone, a familiar figure appears, "_Lion-O, Maxine is going through a very difficult phase!"_ He turns to see the spirit of his mentor, "Jaga?!" The spirit continues, _"Maxine misses her family, and that makes her suffer a great deal!"_ Lion-O only replies, "But we are her family, Jaga!" The spirit only says, "_I know Lion-O, but she misses her family that she left in her Time." _Lion-O is visibly concerned, "that worries me, Jaga... If it were possible for her to contact her biological family... " The spirit smiles, _"for me, it is possible since I can travel in time."_ The young Lord is more optimistic, now he can mitigate his adoptive sister's longing.

_"Lion-O will be difficult, for it carries many dangers, for I know that your enemies will try to stop me from doing so." _The young man knows what Jaga is talking about, if Mumm-Ra or the other enemies know, they will try to stop what he intends to do, getting a message from Maxine's uncles, in case his mentor succeeds.

"It's worth risking for Maxine, Jaga." The old spirit smiles, after all the young human helps them so much, being a very valuable member, moments later disappears, leaving Lion-O on his habitual lookout.

Lion-O is right... The mutants are lurking, and they know that at that moment the girl is vulnerable and unable to fight them.

And much less against Mumm-Ra who watches over her on his cauldron, the villain decides to prepare something against her, what will it be? It's in the Secret of the Gods.

On the Lake…

Maxine lies on the ground, not realizing that she is being watched by the mutants, more precisely Monkian, _"The human Thundercat is at my mercy!"_ Thinks to himself, and decides to communicate with Slythe, "chief... The human is alone and at my mercy, it is our opportunity to capture it! " When the Lizard hears the companion's communiqué rubs his hands contented, _"All right, Monkian! Capture her as soon as possible! "_ But Slythe's curiosity speaks louder, _"What's the matter with human Monkian, why you think she's vulnerable?"_ The other explains, "she lies on the floor, cries immense but I do not know what it is... I think she misses something or is sick of the Thundercats! " Slythe is stunned by what he has just heard, and knows that if it is true what Monkian says, the Thundercats will be finished in a matter of time, _"Catch her, Monkian! Yeeessss?!"_ And the other will do what is ordered.

But they're so wrong about Maxine, what they don't know is that she misses her family, and she's not that helpless.

When Monkian was going to prepare to capture the human, Panthro passes near it, and due of this remains hidden, waiting for a perfect opportunity to capture the girl.

However...

The girl lies on the grass continuing to cry, not noticing Panthro's arrival, who is visibly concerned, then holds her, "Maxine..." She looks at him, "Oh Panthro..." He dries her tears, "What ails you?" She lays the head on her mate shoulder, feeling his breath, but remains silent.

He caresses her back, sees if he can calm her down, which happens... And begins to speak, "I feel a great emptiness in my heart..." The panther is intrigued by what he had just heard...

How does she feel a void in her heart? He is always at her side, and always supports her in what he can, not to mention that they have a very active sex life... Could he not satisfy her? But keeps listening to her...

"It is a pain so great that I feel in my heart, Panthro... When we miss the people we love the most in this world! " He asks curiously, "Who do you miss, Maxine?" She looks him in the eye, "My family!" He looks at her, "but we're your family Maxine!" Panthro observes, but she sighs, "It's not about you I'm talking about... But from my other family, the one I left behind... In the year 2018, of the 21st Century. " He understands immediately, "are you talking about your family that you left in your Time?" She waves, "Yes, what hurts the most is that I have no means to tell them that I am well and that I love them immensely!" Panthro notices that she throws a few tears, "Longing tightens, Panthro and is so agonizing!"

He embraces her, "I will always be by your side, and I will try to help whatever it takes!" She kisses his lips, "Thank you for listening to me." He caresses her face, trying to cheer her up a little bit.

But Monkian had heard the conversation, knowing that the human female misses the family, and has the notion that they will do everything for her to visit them, also knowing that she comes from another time, and chose to stay with the Thundercats for the love of one of them, leaving her biological family behind.

Does Mumm-Ra know about this? He knows that the two have faced several times and probably already know it!

Monkian communicates with others, "Slythe got to know some very interesting things about her!" The other side only hears, _"share it with us Monkian!"_ And he does exactly that, "the human is not from this time, it came from the past!" Slythe drops a laugh_, "Ahahahahah, you are a big fool, Monkian! We know she comes from another time, where you got your head, you big jerk!? _" The other does not know what to say, listening to Slythe to trot him out because of being distracted, "_next time pay attention to your opponent, understood, Monkian? _

_By the way... Wait for us, Yeeesss?_ " Ask Slythe, the other just nod and keep watch over the pair, who is near him.

With Maxine and Panthro

"Let's go to the lair, you need to get some rest!" She looks at Panthro, "I'd like to stay a little longer, stroll through the forest." Panthro looks at her, "Are you sure?" She waves, "yes... I'm fine, you can be quiet, then I'll return to the lair. " He hugs her, "I'll be waiting for you!" She kisses him, "I appreciate you listening to me, it's very important to me!" But he just says, "you know... Lion-O is very worried about you! " She sketches a little smile, "just even him to worry about me, just be my brother!" Panthro knows that she sees Lion-O as a brother, being an important pillar for her, "Go then, Maxine, I will reassure Lion-O!" And is out of there, going to the lair.

Maxine is looking a little further on the horizon, feeling much more relieved, had talked with Panthro about what had ailed her.

She starts walking around the woods a little, needs to clear the head a little, have so much to think about.

At the Lair...

Lion-O sees Panthro returning but without Maxine, and goes to meet him, asking, "So how's Maxine?" Panthro puts a hand on the young Lord's shoulder saying, "She misses the family who raised her." The young master crosses his arms, "I know." Panthro gets astonished, "W... What do you mean? " Lion-O explains, "Jaga." Panthro calculates soon, "I understand." Lion-O is optimistic, "He will help mitigate Maxine's longing, he has this opportunity!" Panthro is intrigued, "What do you mean?" One answer is given, "time travel, he will try to go to Maxine's time, and contact her uncles." Hope invades Panthro's features, "she will be very pleased!" Lion-O advises, "Don't tell her anything!" The other one just says, "Be cool!"

However in the 21st century, more precisely in the year 2020...

"It's been two years since Maxine disappeared without a trace..." Says Josie crying, she never heard from her niece, Robbie strives so hard to help the authorities find Maxine's body, they think she's dead, "dear... Maxine wouldn't want you to stay that way! " He says while comforts his wife, "We've spread so many pamphlets for these two years, we never know..." The couple is in the French balcony watching the starry horizon, always hoping that Maxine appears alive and in good health, "I feel she's not dead, but out there somewhere in an unknown place!" Robbie smiles, "Hope is the last to die, sweetie!" The other nods, "Yes, and I will never lose it!" When finished uttering those words a strange man with feline features appears, _"Fear not humans... Maxine is fine! " _ The couple stare at each other never saw a ghost, "W... Who are you? " Question Robbie, _"I'm Jaga, the previous lord of the Thundercats!"_ Answers, Josie looks at the spirit, "You got to be kidding me, right? How dare you mock with our feelings? " Says furious, Robbie agrees with his wife, "Don't play with us, old man! My niece disappeared two years ago... " Josie interrupts her husband, "... And now you're going to tell us she's okay? " Jaga notices that the human couple is very suspicious, they both don't believe in it,

_"I am incapable of playing with your feelings."_

Josie looks at the old spirit, "What do you think, Robbie?" The man looks at her and then to Jaga, then hears Josie, "His voice... denotes sincerity, Robbie! " The other question, "Do you think so, dear?" Josie puts a hand on her chest, "Hope is the last to die..." Robbie turns to Jaga, "I'll you the opportunity to explain... old man! " The spirit advances, _"Maxine has traveled in time, and at this moment is in the future... More precisely 2000 years. "_ Josie is shocked, "my God..." Jaga continues, "_she went to the future due to a temporal breach."_ Robbie asks a little unbeliever, "traveled in time you say?" Jaga nods, _"Yes, without realizing it!"_ Robbie hears all the story, astonished "Woa... And why didn't returned if she had the chance? " A simple answer is heard...

_"It was for love." _

Josie looks at Robbie, "I believe him, dear. It must have been too hard for her to take this step." Robbie has to agree, "Yes, I feel he's telling the truth." Jaga suggests,_ "You could send a message, to reassure her and mitigate her longing!" _Josie thinks a little, "Is it possible?" Jaga replies, _"It's just a matter of trying, I can bring her that message."_ Robbie just says, "It's worth a try." Jaga observes the couple, putting themselves in front of a small screen, starting to record a message that took some time.

Then they load it into a PEN, including more music, some family videos, and photos, finally, "give this to Maxine for sure she'll be very happy." And Josie delivers the PEN to the spirit, _"Be quiet, Josie!"_ And disappear.

The couple breathes with relief, they know that Maxine is alive and well, "Our girl is well and in good health, and incredible that it seems, she is in the future... Who would say they call our planet 3rd Earth! " And they're hoping to get another message this time from Maxine.

With Maxine...

The girl is oblivious of everything, unaware of what goes on underneath her nose, and continues to wander a little more, then appears Monkian, and the other mutants, "Well, well, well…what we have here?" The girl puts herself in a combat position, "What do you want? Haven't you noticed I'm busy? " They start to mock her, "you busy? Ahahahah, right now you're vulnerable! " And surround the girl, "I'm not so helpless!" But start analyzing the odds, _"three against one, it's not good, on the contrary!"_ Think to herself, "_They want to capture me, but I won't go without a fight!" _Then goes to the attack, "you will not get what you want, you arse!" Slythe laughs, "Oh really, human? We know you're vulnerable, and it will be an easy catch, Yeeesss? " But Maxine doesn't get intimidated, so she goes to defense.

She fights valiantly, leaving the mutants with some injuries, but is in a complete disadvantage about them, since it is alone and they are three, and in a matter of time they have her where they want it.

"And now human, what will you do?" She looks at all three but... Without them noticing, Monkian is on the ground, and it is an unknown human with a good physical constitution when the mutants saw one of their own on the ground, they retreat with their tails between their legs, taking with them the unconscious form of Monkian...

When Maxine saw the stranger dispatch the mutants, breathes with relief...

"Thank you, for helping me, my friend." Thanked Maxine while look at it top to bottom, noticing that he's more muscular than Panthro and a little taller than him, "three against one was not a fair probability, I had to act!" Explains, Maxine notices that he's familiar but nothing says, "Thank you for intervening." Thanks again, the human who helped her sketches a smile, "I had all the pleasure, Maxine!" She raises her brow, "How do You Know me?" The man responds, "You are very well known in these parts, and you are the first human to become a Thundercat!" She accepts the explanation, "Okay, you've said everything..." He introduces himself, "I am Mur!" She extends her hand, "It's a pleasure, Mur!" He gets curious, "what did they want from you?" She replies, "You see, right now I'm a little... sensible and they decided to try to capture me! " He just says, "I see, I sense that you are a little sad!" She just says, "That's why I'm walking around here, I need to organize my ideas, then I want to go back to the lair!" He looks at her, "then I will accompany you, to prevent more attacks against you." She accepts the escort of the stranger.

What she doesn't know is that human is Mumm-Ra disguised, he saw everything through his cauldron, wanting to discover what is happening with the girl, not to mention taking advantage of what's going on.

"I don't know, but your face is familiar, Mur!" The Stranger responds, "Probably, I am a traveling salesman!" She looks at him, "but your physical constitution..." He replies, "Oh... Before having this function, I was a soldier! " She remains suspicious but does not make waves, for now, continues to be escorted safely to the lair.

However...

Lion-O is watching some reports when Jaga shows up, "Jaga?" The spirit says, _"I've been able to make contact with Maxine's uncles."_ Lion-O is radiant by continuing to hear, _"they were suspicious, but then they agreed to listen to what I had to say." _ Lion-O smiles, "so you managed to travel through time, and bring a message." The spirit nods, _"Yes Lion-O, they wanted to send a message to her and handed it to me, she will know what this is."_ Lion-O accepts the PEN, "she will be very happy with this!"

Meanwhile…

When they both arrive, Panthro is waiting for Maxine, and when he sees her accompanied by a Stranger...

"Who is he, Maxi?" Questions, "He helped me against the mutants!" She explains, "if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here." Panthro advances on the human male, "Thank you for bringing my mate safely." And extends the hand, which is quickly accepted by the stranger, "It was not fair to her, Thundercat." And shake hands.

And they enter the lair, Lion-O appears, hugging Maxine, "I was so worried about you, Maxi!" She replies, "Thank you, Lion-O!" Then he notices a muscular man, "who is he, Maxi?" She explains, "He helped me against the mutants, and decided to escort me here." Lion-O advances, towards the human, "Thank you for helping Maxine she is a much-esteemed member of the Thundercats." Mur/Mumm-Ra sketches a smile, "I was happy to assist her!" Then he heads to the exit, "Well... I must continue my journey. " And turn to the human girl, "try to rest Maxine, had a hard time!" She smiles, "I will, thank you."

Moments later the human disappears, Lion-O turns to Maxine, "I think you better rest a bit, and then I want to talk to you." She waves, "right Lion-O." And left the Hall, going towards her bedroom, needs to rest, she had too many emotions.

Outside...

Mumm-Ra goes to a place near the Lair, reverts to his warrior form, "_Well the first part of my plan is finished, and now the next phase!"_ Saying it turns into a simple domestic fly, going straight to the lair, and it doesn't take long to get there.

And it goes unnoticed, and due of this hears the conversation that Lion-O is having with the other Thundercats;

_"Jaga managed to go to Maxine's time, and talked to her uncles!" Cheetara looks at the young lord, "I reckon her uncles have gotten a little... Suspicious. " Lion-O answers, "yes they were... But the human female had a feeling about Jaga and persuaded her companion to listen to him. " Tygra only explains, "It's normal for humans to be suspicious of what they don't know." Panthro hears that crossing his arms, "Now I know where she gets her intuition." Linx-O just says, "We are not so different from humans, young ones, and yes I agree with Panthro... Who comes out to their own not degenerates. " Lion-O just says, "Jaga told me that Maxine has similarities to her Aunt Josie!" Cheetara remembers, "Maxine told me that her aunt is her mother's biological sister and that both were very intuitive and suspicious!" The two Thunderkittens just ask, "Is this the time we're going to meet Maxi's uncles?" Bengali replies, "They can't be here kids, Maxine's family are from another time, they can't go visit her!" Pumyra looks at the white tiger, "the longing tightens in Maxine, and she suffers so much because of it!" Linx-O looks at everyone, "although Maxine is a strong person of mind and body, she is also very vulnerable, and at this moment needs us all!" _

_Lion-O agrees with the old Lynx, "That's why Jaga suggested traveling to her time and brought a message." _

When Mumm-Ra hears that, is it very curious, is it something valuable to Maxine? Probably, then decides to steal the message, but first will have to wait a little longer, and continues to hear a little more,

_"Very well, as soon as Maxine wakes up, I'll deliver the message!" It says Lion-O, everyone just says, "We want to watch!" The meeting ends, and everyone goes outside, Lion-O is with Panthro, "How did the message get sent?" Lion-O reveals a PEN, Panthro recognizes immediately, "Oh a PEN, Maxine will be radiant!" _

It is the perfect opportunity for Mumm-Ra, he reverts to his warrior form, and at a glance steals the PEN from Lion-O's hand, "Thank you for giving me this object, Lion-O!" And drop a laugh, "Give it back, Mumm-Ra, it doesn't belong to you!" And they try to recover the PEN, "this must contain something to end with you Thundercats!" But Lion-O just says, "That's not valuable to you, but Maxine!" And use the sword to summon the other Thundercats, who came at a glance, including Maxine!

All surround the Mummy, "**you are surrounded, Mumm-Ra!"** Shout Lion-O, "return that PEN!" Mumm-Ra looks at the human, "No, Lion-O!" Maxine just says, "whatever it is, it doesn't give you the right to invade the lair, and steal what doesn't belong to you!" The villain throws a lightning bolt, Maxine moves away, Lion-O just tells him, "Maxi, it was supposed to be a surprise, but what Mumm-Ra has in his possession is a message from your family!" Maxine's gaze hardens, not against Lion-O but rather for Mumm-Ra.

Fury invades Maxine, screaming at him while snaps the knuckles of her hands, wants to teach him a lesson, "**You... You BASTARD... What right do you have to play with other people's feelings? You'll pay dearly! "** Yells, leaving all the present very surprised, including Mumm-Ra himself.

She looks at Lion-O, "Can you throw me against Mumm-Ra?" He realizes what she wants to do, since the villain is in the air, "Yup..." Then grab her, and throw her towards the mummy that hangs in the air.

She manages to catch him, and grabs him, and consequently fell to the ground, and she escapes unharmed as Mumm-Ra stopped her fall, with his body.

"Give me this back!" And take the PEN out of his hand, "never play with people's emotions!" Mumm-Ra holds her forearm, "I never thought you'd do what you just did..." She just tells, "the bonds I have with my biological family transcend time!" And then adds, "You'll never be able to destroy my new family, Mumm-Ra, as much as you try!

So... let go fart face! "And could loosen the hand that holds it in the forearm, on the other hand, he closes his eyes, "you never cease to amaze me, human." And he passes a hand on Maxine's bare leg, she gets off him, but he adds, "It was nice being having you on top again!" She gets furious, and when Mumm-Ra is standing, "Asshole!" And then slap him in the face, the mummy puts his hand on the face, "Uhhh... Can't wait for next time! " And without him realizing it, Maxine kicks him in the butt, he just replicates, "I think I deserved that!" Maxine smiles, "Yes you deserve it, now get out of here, before I do something I regret!" Mumm-Ra comes out of there saying, "Next time, you won't escape!" And disappear from there.

But did it disappear? On the contrary, without realizing it, he turns into a fly again, he also wants to see what's in that PEN.

However...

"Maxine, I'm sorry about all this!" Regrets Lion-O, she caresses his mane, "Don't be sorry, it's things that are beyond our control." Then goes to the screen, and inserts the PEN in one of the slots, and access the Video.

Everyone gets curious, after all, they want to know how Maxine's uncles are, so they see two human figures on the screen.

A very beautiful woman, with curly black hair, green eyes and the face is almost similar to Maxine, and her body is athletic.

The man has a fierce red hair, and blue eyes, and is slightly muscular, apparently both take good care of themselves, although they are already in middle age, around 45 or 50 years old, and the clothes are similar to Maxine's costume.

But what draws attention to them is the gaze of both, they are full of suffering and at the same time of relief? Probably.

Then the message begins, and this time the one who speaks is her uncle Robbie;

_"We don't know where to start with this message... I think it's hard to believe that you are alive and well, not to mention that you are in another time and place, and is incredible._

_Some thought you were killed by some pervert, who wanted to take advantage of you, after all, you were camping alone and away from Detroit!_

_We thought so much about your sudden disappearing, and it was very painful not knowing where you were, it was two very difficult years._

_We've been looking all over for you, your classmates at the fire station helped, and your martial arts master also helped... the whole Detroit mobilized to find you, but nothing... Was a lot of grief._

_You know, we missed you so much, we missed everything you did, your silly jokes, our fights, our conversations in the night, the things we did together, from fishing to camping and traveling around the world, as well as your strength to fight against adversity._

_Your friends did everything they could to find you... Especially Jared who regrets bitterly, for not having dared to take the most important step... Say how he felt about you, anyway..._

Maxine puts her hand on the screen, gives the feeling that she wanted to hold them in her hand, "they haven't changed anything..." Says with tears in her eyes, the others stare at each other because of the girl's attitude, Pumyra approaches by caressing her back, to give some support.

And this time she keeps listening to her aunt Rosie;

_But when the spirit of an elderly man with cats features appeared, we were a little unwell, for he said you were in good health in a distant time!_

_We suspected him... But I felt he was telling the truth, and we agreed to listen to him... He said you were on third Earth, in this case on our planet but in the Future._

_Told us all about your new friends, the love you found in one of them, and you didn't come back for Panthro's love, and I know there's this Mumm-Ra person who's deeply in love with you, and I know you're going to hold on to his advances._

_I think you have that effect on people, due to your charisma as well as your challenging spirit... Maybe that's what attracted him to you._

_Jaga told us that you are an excellent warrior and that you use everything you have learned to help the people who inhabit 3__rd__ Earth._

_Maxine, we're very proud of you and the person you've become, your mother was just like you, before she got involved with the wrong people who took her to the path of destruction._

_Because she was good, she helped the next... well she is my twin sister, and you're so much like her... But as I said earlier she got involved with the wrong people, and when you were born we thought it would change but we were so wrong, we had to fight for you, because of that we managed to give you a good education, making you what you are today, a woman who fights for what believes, and with a good heart, that helps those who need it most, even if it is the enemy._

When Mumm-Ra hears that he doesn't know what to say, the human has hit the jackpot, Maxine has a sign of unprecedented courage, not to mention that she has a lot of charisma.

And notice that she keeps her hand on the screen, and her face washed in tears, she's very emotional about what she's hearing.

Then hear her uncle speak;

_My niece, all your friends miss you very much, your Scottish friend, Dana O'Reilly wants to know news from you, because when you disappeared she was devastated and spared no effort to find you._

_Your Master continues with faith that you are well, Jared... As your aunt mentioned, he's heartbroken because he didn't say how he felt about you, and your colleagues... they hope that you will return safely one day._

_Thanks to Jaga we know you're okay, and we can breathe in relief._

_Don't suffer anymore, we're fine, and the rest of the family will be fine when they hear from you, so we wait for news from you!_

_We love you very much, my daughter! "_

When the message ends, she begins to shed a few tears, but joyfully and becomes happier when she starts seeing family photos and some videos and has managed to download all its contents to the Thundercats computer.

Lion-O can see the features of Maxine radically change, "I thank you for this." Lion-O hugs her warmly, "now everything will be fine, you'll have the opportunity to send messages with Jaga's help!" She smiles, "yes... And I want to send a message to my uncles. " She knows that Panthro has some cameras that can help her do what she wants, and then she takes action.

It records a very large message surrounded by the ThunderCats, transferring it to the PEN that had been sent by the uncles.

"Lion-O, take the PEN, contain our message, and I am sorry to make Jaga a mail-pigeon!" Ask Maxine, the young lord just says, "Jaga doesn't mind, he'll be happy!" And she embraces Lion-O, "Thank you, little brother!" He repays the gesture.

However Mumm-Ra watched everything but dared not interfere, or Maxine could not be so forgiving with him and heard her say to Panthro;

"Thank you for helping me with this!" He caresses her face, "You are welcome!" Then he remembers seeing a brunette man in one of the images, "that muscular human was Jared?" She waves, "Yes! He is a very good person, always helped me throughout my illness, and encouraged me to enroll in dance classes, he knew of my passion. " Panthro asks, "How long have you known him?" She replies, "Since Kindergarten!" Then adds, "I'm glad he didn't reveal his feelings for me." He raises his brow, "What do you mean? " She kisses him, "Well…I wouldn't have taken the decision that changed my life... Be with you. " He smiles.

Bengali asks, "We have noticed that your uncles have a different way of talking, their accent is so different from yours!" Maxine inspires deep, "Well my uncle is Irish and my aunt is English, they both met in Los. Angeles, they were studying in an exchange program.

Years later, they were married and moved to Detroit, where my mother met my father. "

The others are enlightened, and they also calculate that her mother was also in the same program, since they were twins.

After the explanations are given, Panthro suggests, "Come, Maxine, you need to rest, you've had too many emotions!" The girl kisses him with passion, the others just say, "Get a room!" It's general laughter.

When Mumm-Ra heard that, look at the human, _"you changed my life too."_ Thinks himself, and comes out of there going to his pyramid, but leaves a thought in the air, "_one day Maxine... One day... " _

Maxine is in the arms of Panthro, and sketches a smile, for she is happy that her longing has been mitigated, having the opportunity to send a message to her uncles, and that makes her feel more relieved

End...?

* * *

_Well... what I have to say?_

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thanks!_


End file.
